The Power That's Inside
by Phoenixbird
Summary: Rocket and Eevyu are older now, and they go to the Naming of their oldest sister, Vayees, and oldest brother, Veeon. Their Dad tells them a story that leads Rocket and Eevyu on an adventure that will change their lives forever. Sequel to 'Far And Wide', b
1. Some Important Notes

The Power That's Inside  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, right. This isn't a prologue, it's some notes on the story, which is mine. So I own it. This stuff is mainly for people who didn't read 'Far And Wide', but everyone should read it. Because it may give you some hints about what will happen in the story.  
  
Also: This fic is for Ark9, the first one to request this sequel.   
  
For anyone who read Far And Wide: This is not exactly a sequel, but not exactly separate. Set five years later, with both Eevyu and Rocket (the twins) at level ten (which makes them still kids, but kind of young adults, too), and learning more every day.   
  
For anyone who cares, the order of children is: Veeon (male), Vayees (female), Evafey (female), Veyas (male), Eyvan (male), Eevyu (female) and Rocket (male). Veeon and Vayees are already evolved, the former a Jolteon, the latter an Espeon.  
  
But Rocket has a strange past behind his name, as does Eevyu. But it is a past that no one will speak of, yet both know that there is some connection between it and the way they wish to escape. When Rocket goes renegade, his older sister has no choice but to follow. Done in more than one POV, a different one each little grouping of ****, switching from Rocket to Eevyu for a start.  
  
Just for the record: Umbayvee, their dad, is a male Umbreon, and Flarey, their mother, a female Flareon. The twins are Umbreon-born (female) and Flareon-born (male), in that order. Notice how the gender is switched, but the age is the same (technically, Umbayvee is older than Flarey.)?   
  
Ok, in reality, Team Rocket captured Umbayvee that day he was thrown in the river, and it was actually three days before he broke out and ended up in Holly's house. Holly, though, seems familiar in her ways as the years progress, and Umbayvee doesn't know why. This is important closer to the end of the story. Every other part of Umbayvee's story for the twins is true, though.   
  
This is the list I've come up with for Flarey and Umbayvee's children, so you can remember throughout the story: (I use their Eevee names because of the fact that I haven't thought of their evolved names yet.)  
  
Veeon: The quiet one. A Jolteon-destine.  
Vayees: The logical one. An Espeon-destine.  
Evafey: The compassionate one. An Espeon-destine.   
Veyas: The indifferent one. A Vaporeon-destine.  
Eyvan: The arrogant one. An Umbreon-destine.  
Eevyu: The smart one. An Umbreon-destine.  
Rocket: The aggressive one. A Flareon-destine.  
  
Ooh, I just noticed something. It goes Jolteon-Esp-Esp-Vapor-Umb-Umb-Flare. Kinda weird, when you think about it. Anyway, these personality traits are important to the story.   
  
Next is the fact that this story is written in first-person, or character knowledge, form. What I mean is, you only know what the narrating character knows. Anything they don't, you don't, unless the author (me) decides to tell you. Remember that point of view changes throughout the story.   
  
Ok, when Eevees are destined to be an evolution that needs a stone, they don't, at least in this story. Confused? That basically means that they can naturally evolve into anything, not needing the use of a stone. They only lose their form-destine if they are caught by a human.   
  
That's about all for now. Oh, and remember what Rocket was named for. He was named for Team Rocket, as he hatched on the anniversary. Eevyu has her father's Eevee name, since she hatched that day, also. Just thought you should know some stuff. ~The Darkness Master   
  



	2. Information...Missing?

The Power That's Inside  
  
Disclaimer: Why. Bother. The names are mine, the plot is mine, and about 224 out of 251 Pokémon are mine, so live with it.   
  
  
Pokéspeech, [] psyspeech.  
  
  
Rocket, when will you learn NOT to stick your head in a thorn bush? Vayees asked. I whimpered as she went back to work pulling the thorns out of my nose.  
  
This HURTS, Vayees, I said meekly, remembering that this was the last day I could call her Vayees, or my brother Veeon. They would get their evolutionary names tonight at sunset.  
  
It should. Teach you not to go poking your nose where it doesn't belong, I heard Eyvan say from the doorway. We were in the human's house, and Eyvan was being arrogant as usual. He considered himself to be Dad's favorite, because he was the male Umbreon-destine.   
  
You know, Eevyu is Umbreon-born, too, said Evafey from the human's bed. She was next in line to evolve, and was to be an Espeon also, and somehow always knew how to control Eyvan's arrogance and my temper. I kind of felt lonely, being the only Flareon-destine.  
  
"Hello, Rocket," said the human as she walked in the door. Holly was her name. "Aimed for the ground and missed again?" It seemed to be her own little joke, the fact that that phrase meant flying, or in my case, landing in the thorns.   
  
"Eevee, eev vee!! (Does the world have to know?!)" I asked in a frustrated tone.   
  
"Just came to tell you that you have one and a half hours before you get your name, Vayees, and you should go to the lake. Veeon is waiting for you there." Oh, yes, the ceremony. For one hour beforehand the ones receiving the name had to be completely silent, but together with the others.   
  
We all ran out of the house, and I called Eevyu. She came running from a clump of strawberry plants. What is it, Rocket?  
  
There's an hour and a half till the naming, sis! I said excitedly. The only other naming I'd been to was the naming of Espin and Psyveya's Espeon-changed son, who was now Peyavet, but I couldn't remember much. It'd been three years ago, after all.  
  
Eevyu had always been the more sensible one of us two, thinking things through, while I was all for doing everything I could as soon as I could. She was also faster and a better climber than me, but that came from being Umbreon-born. Flareons usually stick to being earth-dwellers, while Umbreons are very agile, though not as much so as Espeons.  
  
We'd better get going then, or Dad'll have our tails! she said, and immediately sprinted in the direction of the Naming Circle. Surprisingly, I caught up to her, but she still beat me there.  
  
We have an hour left, so the silence has started, children, Mom said as we approached. Mom's a Flareon who's younger than Dad, but looks much older. Dad's an Umbreon, but he has a strange lightning-shaped scar marking on his forehead, from between his ears to the tip of his nose.   
  
Once again I asked him about it. He took Eevyu and me aside and began to speak in whisper-thin tones. He told us of his first master, a kind and caring girl named Rayaka, who had lost a battle and run away. Then he'd been given to Terry, who seemed ok at first, until he evolved. Then Terry started abusing him, and eventually threw him into a river. It was that same day that he'd gotten here, he said, and Holly had helped him get better.  
  
Somehow, though, I could tell he was leaving something out. His eyes gave it away that there was more to the story. And? I asked, hoping for more.  
  
And now, six years later, we have seven children and three eggs, he replied, abruptly ending the story.   
  
He left Eevyu and me alone there, returning to stand by Mom's side. Eevyu, I whispered, Dad left parts out of that story.  
  
I know, she replied, I think- But she was cut off by the arrival of my brother and sister.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
So this chapter was basically background. Sorry about my Keya fics being on hold, but I seem to have lost the disk with the beginning of part 4 on it. Hope you like these, though. I might actually start something like this on my Gameboy...but for now, keep reading. ~The Darkness Master   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Naming

****Eevyu****  
  
Vayees and Veeon had arrived in the circle. Everyone was silent as they approached. They both looked like they'd thought a lot about this evolution stuff.  
  
Holly had snuck into the woods nearby, unnoticed by anyone except Eyvan and I. Even if everyone noticed her, I think she'd still be allowed to watch. And it wouldn't matter anyway, because she could understand anything we said.  
  
Dad, the leader of the Eevees and Eevee-forms, was the first to speak. I am honored to give my two eldest children their evolutionary names this sunset. They are both fully evolved and ready to leave the group when they wish it. My brother and sister bowed their heads, knowing what came next.  
  
Not a word has been said by Vayees and Veeon for one hour, said Mom. They are both old enough to proceed on their own, yet they are still my children, and children have a special connection to each other. Therefore, may my youngest, Eevyu and Rocket, please come stand here by me.   
  
I was shocked. This wasn't what was supposed to happen; at least, I didn't think it was. But Rocket and I stepped forward, everyone else whispering about us.  
  
Children, please face your siblings, said Dad. Eevyu, you shall be the one to name your sister; Rocket, you will name your brother. There was a collective gasp from the other forms. (A/N: I use forms to mean Eevees and Eevee-forms.) Dad nodded, and we stepped forward.  
  
I searched deep inside me for knowledge of my sister: what she was like, how she acted, what she was. And I came up with a name.  
  
Hayveera, I said solemnly.  
  
Zayveer, said Rocket a beat later.  
  
Then it is decided. Veeon, your new name is Zayveer; Vayees, become Hayveera. By now the sun had set, and I knew what came next. A party.   
  
Rocket and I ran over to Holly in the bush. She smiled and followed us when we asked her to. We went to the river, right under the big willow tree.  
  
"Is something wrong, Eevyu?" she asked, noticing the look on my face.  
  
Yes, Holly. Something is very wrong. Dad told us the story today of how he got here...but he left something out. I nodded to Rocket, and he told Holly exactly what Dad had told us. He always DID have that kind of memory. We were wondering what he left out, I said once Rocket had finished.  
  
"I'm sorry, I want to tell you, I really do, but Umbayvee has sworn me to secrecy. Just know that your names are what they are because of your parents' past." And with that, she disappeared into the woods.  
  
If she won't tell us, we'll have to find someone who will! rocket said angrily. I sighed.  
  
Rocket, HOW ARE WE GOING TO DO THAT??? I yelled. He flinched, but stood his ground.  
  
We find Rayaka.  
  
What?  
  
Dad said Rayaka hadn't been found, right? So WE find her. She's gotta be alive somewhere!   
  
But what if she's not? Rocket was silent at this, thinking.   
  
I don't care! The Pokémon here are always looking at me funny, and whispering behind my back about me being different, and when I ask them why, they run away, or say it's none of my business! Rocket was getting very mad. It made me wish Evafey was here.  
  
Rocket suddenly took off, and I ran after him. I trailed him for an hour steady, until he dropped in a clearing, exhausted.  
  
Now how'll we get home? You've gotten us lost, brother! I said, angry as I could be.   
  
We...have...to...find...Rayaka... he said softly, and I sighed. Mom and Dad were probably having a fit by now.   
  
Suddenly a head poked through the bushes. It was another Eevee.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Well? If anyone wants to know, this is the start of a great adventure. The fact that Holly's familiar way of doing things is not mentioned is simply because neither Rocket nor Eevyu recognize it.   



	4. A Past Uncovered

****Rocket****  
  
I recognized him right away. It was Vyteera, Psyveya and Espin's second son, and the biggest tattletale of them all.  
  
You're supposed to be back at the house! he said sulkily.  
  
Go away, squirt, I said, pushing him away.  
  
I WILL go, and I'll tell Flarey! he said, running off. I sighed.  
  
Rocket, you have to learn to control your temper! Eevyu yelled. I sighed and turned to walk away.  
  
C'mon, we've gotta get outta here! They're gonna come lookin' for us! I said, and Eevyu reluctantly followed.  
  
We walked on for a while, but it was clear that it wasn't going to get any lighter here under the trees. It was probably about midnight by now.  
  
We can stop and rest, you know, Eevyu said, and I shook my head.  
  
We've gotta keep going. There's no telling how many forms are out looking for us! Besides, I wanna find the answer!   
  
****Eevyu****  
  
My brother was being a pain. An yet I kind of wanted answers, too. Answers to why Mom and Dad were sometimes up late at night, whispering, or why Rocket and I always got strange looks whenever we passed any of the older forms.   
  
Soon we came to a city, all lit up in neon colors. But off to the side was what looked like the charred remains of a building. I went over to investigate, and rocket followed.  
  
I sniffed at the scorched ground. There were twisted pieces of metal and broken bricks everywhere. But it was the ground that interested me.  
  
Hey, Rocket!  
  
Yeah?  
  
It smells like Mom! And Dad, too! And even Psyveya and Espin!!! What's going on here?  
  
I don't know, but whatever it is makes me mad. Suddenly, The materials under me shifted, revealing a sign. Holly had taught me a little reading of human words, but not enough to understand this sign.  
  
Rocket, c'mere! I whispered, and he hurried over. He knew more human words than I did. What's this say? I asked, and he read it silently to himself, his eyes getting wide with shock in the moonlight. What? I asked, worried.  
  
It says, 'Eevee Experimentation Lab: Employees Only', he whispered finally. That's why this place smalls like our parents. This is where they came from. Or escaped from. But at some point, they were here.   
  
Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes. I turned and saw an Arbok slithering towards us. I screamed as its poisonous fangs bit my left hind leg, and fainted as the poison went shooting through me. The last thing I saw was Rocket getting into jump position. Then I blacked out.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ooh, a cliffhanger. The next chapter will start in Eevyu's POV, but since it's the same I'm not putting ****. By the way, if you're wondering about Rayaka: She's not dead. When she ran away that day, she didn't die. In fact, she lives right near Saffron City...the city that at night is lit up in neon colors. ~The Darkness Master   



	5. Rayaka's Return

I slowly awoke to a place that smelled of burning wood and something cooking. But my mind wouldn't let me open my eyes. So I was totally surprised when I heard a familiar voice speak in Eevee.  
  
Will she be ok? I heard Rocket say. I didn't understand the answer, however, even though I recognized the human language.   
  
Finally, I forced my eyes open. What I saw astounded me. Rocket was sitting on a table that was placed under a window. There was a fire burning, and a big black pot on top of it. A human girl was sitting on a chair at the table, reading something in a book. I recognized one word on the front of the book, and that word was 'Eevee'.  
  
She noticed I was awake and got up from her chair. She came over to me and sat on the bed I was on next to me.  
  
"Hello, Eevyu. Did you know I had an Eevee with that name before? An Umbreon-destine, I believe. But all that was when I was about five. I'm fourteen now, Eevyu." She looked at me like this was significant.   
  
I don't understand, I said quietly, and the girl smiled.  
  
"You wouldn't. I was your father's trainer, Eevyu the second. Your father's Eevee name was Eevyu. And your mother's name was Freeya."  
  
How do you know these things when not even WE know them? I asked hotly. The girl smiled. Only now did I notice that she looked kind of like Holly, with short red hair that fell to her shoulders. Only, Holly's eyes were green. This girl's eyes were grey.   
  
"Because I was Eevyu's first trainer, Eevyu II (read as Eevyu the second). I am Rayaka."   
  
You're joking! I said, springing up, but then collapsing again as pain shot through my injured leg. I saw Rocket shake his head from where he was standing.   
  
It's no joke, Eevyu. This is Rayaka. And better yet, she's Holly's older sister. I looked to Rayaka for confirmation of this.  
  
"Yes, I am Holly's older sister. Older by seven seconds. Yes, Eevyu, Holly and I are twins." My head was starting to spin with this information. It was just too much.  
  
Dad'll want to know you're still alive. You can train him and Mom again. I said slowly.  
  
"Holly's written me numerous letters about all the escaped forms...the forms that escaped from the Rocket building. Team Rocket is no longer stationed here, thank goodness." I could see that Rocket was mad at being named after something evil.   
  
They're looking for us. Mom and Dad, and all the forms. Rocket ran when holly wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know...and I followed, I said, wincing as Rayaka removed the bandage on my leg and spread something stinging on it.  
  
"That Arbok's no friend of mine. He belongs to my greatest enemy, Terry Laburnum. I hear he took my Pokémon after I...disappeared."  
  
Rocket started to tell the story when there was a knock on the door. The door suddenly burst open, and the figure standing there could only be Terry Laburnum.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Anybody ever read 'Watership Down'? If you have, you'll know what the name 'Laburnum' is all about. I recently found my Keya disk so I'll get part 4 up as soon as I'm done with it! ~The Darkness Master   



	6. Going Home

****Rocket****  
  
I launched myself at Terry, hitting him in the face. I began to scratch and bite with all I had. Terry stumbled backwards, but managed to hit me with something. I fell off him and landed hard on the floor.  
  
I was mad, and I could somehow sense that Eevyu was mad, too. I was so mad I could have spit flames at Terry. Somehow Eevyu jumped down beside me, and that's when it happened. At exactly the same time, we evolved.   
  
I grew taller, and my fur turned red and yellow. I was capable of storing solar energy in my body, which packed a powerful punch when used for a Fire Blast attack.  
  
Eevyu grew, also, and turned black, with glowing yellow rings on her body and face, and shining red eyes.  
  
Ready, brother? she asked, assuming a fighting position.  
  
Ready, sis, I said in a determined voice, and threw the biggest Flamethrower I could at Terry. Eevyu combined with it her Faint attack, and it was enough to send Terry running back towards town.   
  
"Wow," whispered Rayaka. I sighed as I turned to face my sister. Her smile was as big as I had ever seen it.  
  
We evolved, Rocket, she said, her voice full of excitement. We evolved, and now we get our names! Rayaka walked over and picked me up.  
  
"We're going back to Holly, guys. You need to get home, and so do I." She put me down and we walked outside. Rayaka jumped on her bicycle, and Eevyu jumped into the basket. I jumped in beside her, and Rayaka took us by way of the road back to Holly's house.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
No, this isn't the end! There's still at least one more chapter! BTW, Eevyu was unconscious for a night and a day, making it the next morning when she awoke. ~The Darkness Master.   
  
  



	7. Fireblast And Moonshine

****Eevyu****  
  
A week later, it was decided that Rocket and I would get our names that sunset. I shivered with excitement. None of our other brothers or sisters (An egg had hatched: she was a Vaporeon-destined female named Eyavit.) had evolved, and Eyvan kept giving me jealous glares.  
  
Dad and Mom were very happy to see Rayaka again, and to learn that Terry had been chased off by THEIR misbehaving twins. We weren't even really punished for running away, seeing as how we brought Rayaka back.  
  
I sat by the river in silence, the hour almost over. Rocket was beside me. I had to wonder what he was thinking, if he, too, was nervous about becoming an adult in our little family; becoming an adult before our older brothers and sister had even evolved.  
  
Soon I knew the hour was over, and the two of us walked to the Naming Circle.  
  
Had it only been a week ago that I had been a child here? That everyone had seen me as young, nearly defenseless, and a bit odd?  
  
We approached my father and mother, and I could see Rayaka and Holly behind the crowd of forms.  
  
I am very honored, Dad began, to today be able to present evolutionary names to my twin daughter and son. They now know the truth behind their names, and shall keep it in their hearts forever.  
  
With us are two other twins today, Holly and Rayaka. They have been very kind to us and to our children. I would be honored if they were to name the twins. As Mom finished speaking, Rayaka and Holly stepped forward. Rayaka stood in front of me, and Holly in front of Rocket.  
  
Soon, Holly spoke up. "Fireblast." It was an odd name for a Flareon, but Rocket had been an odd name too.  
  
"Moonshine," whispered Rayaka, and both of us looked up at the girls.  
  
The names have been chosen, said Dad. Rocket, become Fireblast; Eevyu, my namesake, become Moonshine. There was a cheer from the crowd.  
  
  
Later, at the party, Fireblast and I looked at each other, knowing in our hearts what we had to do.  
  
We're adventurers now, aren't we, brother? I asked, and he nodded. We went together to tell Dad and Mom, and they agreed.  
  
We have to leave, and we will, said Fireblast, and I agreed. But we shall go separate ways. However, in one year, we shall return here, bringing with us whatever family we may have. this was announced to the entire 'colony', as I now called it. And they all cheered.  
  
  
A week later Fireblast and I left, splitting up at the fork a mile from Saffron. One road led to Celadon, the other to Fuchsia. I was on the road to Celadon.   
  
Goodbye, Moonshine, Fireblast said, a tear glistening in my twin's eye. In one year.  
  
In one year, brother, I said, and we went our separate ways.   
  
[Yes,] I thought. [Goodbye, Fireblast.] And as I turned to face the rising sun, I felt both sadness and joy, and also a surge of hope. For who knows what tomorrow will bring.  
  
THE END  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ok, now the readers have to decide: Who's oath should I follow, Moonshine's or Fireblast's? Or should I write two separate fics, one for each?? Please review and tell me!! ~The Darkness Master   



End file.
